Integrated circuit (IC) technologies are constantly being improved. Such improvements frequently involve scaling down device geometries to achieve lower fabrication costs, higher device integration density, higher speeds, and better performance. Along with the advantages from reducing geometry size, improvements are being made directly to the IC devices. One such IC device is a Schottky barrier diode, which exhibits low forward voltage drop, switching speeds that approach zero time, and particular usefulness in radio-frequency applications. The Schottky barrier diode includes a metal in contact with a semiconductor material surface. For example, a Schottky device includes a metal silicide layer in contact with a well region, such as an n-well region, of a silicon substrate to form the Schottky contact region. As the doping concentration of the n-well region increases, the doping at the junction of the metal silicide layer/n-well region increases, thus leading to lower breakdown voltages and higher leakage currents than desired. Accordingly, although existing Schottky devices and methods of fabricating Schottky devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, as device scaling down continues, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.